Spider Night
by spiderwriters
Summary: What would happen if Spider-Man became a vampire? Bloodlust, even more strength, a new home, new friends. Will his secret be known to the all knowing profesors? Can Spidey mutitask being a fledgling vamp and a super hero? Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Spider Night

Chapter 1

Marked

Spidey stood fighting the Sinister 6 for the third time; and he had no better luck than the first two times. He wasn't close to winning; Kraven, Rhino, Sandman, Electro, Shocker, and Dock Ock were putting up a good fight. He had already stopped Electro and Kraven, they were nearby the fight. He just dodged an attack from Shocker when he started coughing.

"Rejecting the change arachnid?" Dock Ock asked.

"Maybe that will kill ya' so we don't have to'" Shocker joked.

"I'm {_**cough**_} not a {_**cough, cough, cough**_} a vampire {_**cough, cough, cough, cough**_}" Spidey said.

"Not yet," Sandman joked.

"I'm too old to become a vampire; I think," he said. "_Can a 16 year old become a vampire? I thought that that's too old. Maybe not,_" he thought.

He jumped and took off Shocker's gauntlets and threw them by Sandman who turned into a pile of sand, "_I didn't think that that would actually work_," he thought. "_Four down, two to go_."

Rhino came charging at Spidey; Spidey jumped and landed by Dock Ock. Before Rhino could stop Spidey jumped and Rhino ran into Dock Ock knocking him out.

The police finally showed up and they were loading them up. Spidey turned his attention to a girl with a crest moon on her forehead. The Sinister 6 saw this and Sandman whispered, "How much do you want to bet that that's a tracker."

Spidey turned to face the girl. She raised her hand, "Peter Parker, Night has chosen thee; thy death will be they birth. Night calls to thee; hearken to Her sweet voice. Your destiny awaits you at the House of Night!" he passed out on the ground and the tracker walked away. "Pay up boys. I was right. All right my big score." Sandman laughed.

As the police closed the doors they noticed that Spider-Man was passed out.

The man cop guy went up to him, "Uh, are you ok?"

Spidey sat up and rubbed his forehead, "Yaaaaah, I'm fine." He stood up and webbed away.

He walked up to his house wondering what Aunt May would say. Well at least he wasn't late for once. He walked slowly into the house and Aunt May wasn't in the room.

"I'm in the kitchen dear," Aunt May called out.

"Hi Aunt May," he replied sounding guilty.

"What's wrong dear?" she asked as she walked into the living room. "Did something happen?"

"Yah, something happened," he replied.

"What is it? Did you get hurt?" she asked with concern.

"I got marked." He said with annoyance.

"Well we better pack your stuff. We don't want you rejecting the change now do we?" Aunt May said as she raced up the stairs.

He laughed to himself and thought, "_Aunt May is one in a million_." And he ran right after her.

"I wonder what you'll need to bring." Aunt May said with her finger tapping in her chin.

"I can always look it up online." Peter said pointing to his computer.

"Maybe you should do that." Aunt May said leaving the room, "I'll go get boxes for your stuff."

*** Spiderwriters have some more Spidey Stories on fan fiction that we have been working on. **

**Spider Wolf {by both Spider writers: Jessica and Mackenzie}**

**Justice is Fair, Revenge is not. {by Mackenzie}**

**And another crossover {Teen Titans}**

**The Spectacular Spider-Man meets the Teen Titans {by Mackenzie}**


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting Nyx

**Hey guys sorry it's been a while since I updated. I forgot I only had 1 chapter done. For a while the storyline is similar to Marked because I'm putting Spidey into the world like Zoey was. So it's going to be similar, but not too similar. Here we go.**

Peter and his Aunt May had just finished packing his things to go to the House of Night, when they looked at the clock. It was 5:30 so his Aunt went down to cook. Peter went to follow down the stairs when a sudden cough outburst struck him. Peter tumbled down the stairs and passed out.

When Peter woke up he found himself in a stone corridor. He got up and followed it. He could hear, and _**see**_ singing. The singing was silver and purple type mist. His spider sense wasn't _tingling _but more like a calming buzz. He saw a woman sitting cross-legged in front of a wall. She was wearing a white fringed dress that was beaded with the same symbols behind her. The woman he saw was beautiful; she had straight black hair, full red lips that had a warming curve to them.

She spoke and he could see the silver power in her voice, "Welcome my son. You have made me proud, as I am sure you will in the future,"

Peter looked at her slightly confused as he said, his words taking a red form, "you don't look like my mother I saw in an old picture I have,"

The lady smiled, "No, I am not your mother in the sense of the human world, but in the sense of being a mother to all my children. Children, you call vampires.

Peter replied, "Are you Nyx?"

She smiled as she said," I am known by many names…. Changing Woman, Gaea, A'akuluujjusi, Kuan Yin, Grandmother Spider, and even Dawn….." her face changed as she said the different names.

"But in today's world you call my Nyx. Peter Parker, before I have marked you, I made the spider bite you so that you can understand the evil in the world,"

She stood up and walked over to Peter gracefully, as her voice swirled around them, "Peter Parker, Son of Night, I name you my Voice and Spirit in the world today, a world where good and evil are struggling to find balance. Soon you shall meet my eyes and ears in the form of a girl your age,"

Peter looked up to her with uncertainty, "How am I supposed to be your voice and spirit if I can barely stop the Sinister Six?"

Nyx smiled warmly at him and said in a comforting tone, "You are beyond your years Spider-Man. Believe in yourself and you will find a way. Remember that darkness does not always equate to evil, just as light does not always bring good.

Nyx leaned forward and kissed him forehead, and Peter passed out.


	3. Chapter 3 New School

Peter woke up in a strange bed. He looked over and saw his aunt, two vampires, a male and female.

"Oh Peter! You're awake! You had me so worried with all that coughing," his aunt said in her motherly tone.

The female, had long brown hair, and her tattoos were in the form of long intricate sapphire braided vines, she spoke up and said warmly, "Welcome to the New York House of Night Peter Parker. I am the High Priestess here, my name is Hanna," she motioned to the man beside her.

The man was tall and had light sandy blond hair. His tattoos resembled sapphire flames. The man with sapphire flames spoke up and said, "My name Is Professor Steve Ditko, but you can call me Steve if you wish. I am the Vampire Sociology teacher here,"

The three adults looked at Peter and Hanna broke the awkwardness by asking, "Peter, do you know why your mark is filled in?"

Peter looked stunned as he asked in total shock, "MY MARK IT'S FILLED IN?"

He looked across from him and saw a mirror and saw that his mark was indeed was filled in. he decided to speak up because his gut was telling him too, "when I passed out, Nyx spoke to me. She said," his gut was telling him to keep the exact conversation to himself, "to be honest, something's telling me not to say exactly what she said,"

Hanna interrupted, "its ok, if the Goddess is telling you not to say anything, it is best to respect her wishes,"

Peter looked at the vampires and then to his aunt. His aunt had a look of relief on her face.

Hanna broke the quick silence by saying, "Well Peter, I'm assuming that you're ok now?" Peter nodded his head and Hanna continued, "That's good to know. Now if you follow Professor Ditko he will show you around the school,"

Steve looked at Peter and asked, "Peter, are you ready to begin your new life?"

Peter nodded as he stood up. He looked at his aunt not sure what to say, then his aunt said reassuringly, "It's ok Peter. Go on; I'll be fine,"

Peter reluctantly left his aunt to go with his mentor.

"What time is it?" Peter asked.

The two were walking down a narrow hallway made of stone and brick. The walls were lit in a comforting light, but they weren't modern lights. They were old gas lights made of handmade black iron.

"It's about six twenty P.M. so classes will start in about two hours. Classes start at eight P.M. and end at three A.M. Teachers are available until 3:30 a.m. to students, except you can reach me at any time of day. The gym is open until dawn, and times are posted just about everywhere. You will be able to tell when dawn you will always be able to know when you complete the change. Nyx's temple is always open. Formal rituals are held there twice a week after school. The next ritual is tonight,"

"Wow that's a lot to know," Peter laughed nervously.

Steve turned to Peter and said sincerely, "You'll have plenty of help. If you need anything, please, feel free to talk to me."

Peter looked at his mentor, "Is it true that vampires can read fledgling's minds?"

His mentor looked at him, his expression was unclear, "Well, it's more of an intuition. But I know why you asked. The tracker marked you as," he whispered the next part, "_Spider-Man_. Don't worry, the other professors know,"

Peter looked shocked, but his mentor cleared up the shock by saying, "but they won't tell anybody. They know that if a major emergency happens that you have permission to leave,"

Peter was stunned and rubbed the back of his neck as he said, "Uhh thanks,"

They walked through the House of Night, everything, and everyone surprised Peter. It was totally different from what he expected. His filled in mark was getting lots of stares from the professors and students. The two went on a tour of the school and Peter took it all in. they finally got to his dorm door.

His professor looked at him, sighed, and said, "Here is your dorm; your roommate should be here. See yah,"

He opened the door to find a tall lanky teenaged boy with shaggy blond hair. He was wearing jeans and a black t-shirt with a silver spiral on the breast pocket.

"Hi! I'm John. You must be Peter. I can't believe that you're the same guy who takes pictures for Spider-Man. My friends didn't believe me when I told them that you were going to believe my roommate. So, do you have any questions you want to ask?"

"I thought that we wore uniforms here?" Peter asked, his head nodding towards Johns appearance.

The boy threw his arms out as he said, "This is it. The only thing you _have_ to wear is the shirt or hoodie with our class symbol on it. We're going to learn about class symbols in Vampire Sociology today,"

John walked over to the dresser by the bed with Peter's comforter. And picked up a piece of paper and handed it to Peter.

1st hour- Vampire Socilogy 101. Rm. 208. Prof. Ditko

2nd hour – Drama 101 Preforming Arts Center. Pro. Jackie

Or

Sketching 101. Rm. 249. Prof. Lanna

Or

Intro Music. Rm. 354. Prof. Michele

3rd hour- Lit 101. Rm. 132. Prof Canna

4th hour- Fencing. Gym. Prof. Martinez

LUNCH BREAK

5th hour- Spanish 101. Rm. 189. Prof. Cortez

6th hour- Intro to Equestrian Studies. File House. Prof. Natalie

"I can show you where to go; you're in all of my classes," John said, his head motioning to the paper.

Peter smiled as he said, "Thanks,"

As John walked over to a closet, he tossed Peter a black jacket with a silver spiral in the breast pocket, and said, "Throw this on and we can go eat,"

**Ok guys I hope you liked that. I don't have a lot of time so I ended it here. See you guys soon.**


End file.
